


Going Down Memory Lane

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt.





	Going Down Memory Lane

Angel and Cordelia were laying down on Angel's bed. Angel had Cordelia wrapped around his arms. Angel was near bliss and Cordelia was beyond it. Both recall when this occured the first time around. It happened when Cordy lost everything to the IRS. Though, through no fault of her own. Angel growled at the thought of Cordelia being thrown to the wolves last year.

Cordy turned around. "You grred, Angel. What made you growl?" She asked with a slight tinge of fear.

Angel looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. I'm just so upset that you were thrown to the wolves. First in Sunnydale, then here in LA." He then brushed some strands of Cordy's hair to the side. "Do you remember the first time this happened? Us. Together. Like this." Angel asked.

Cordy flashed him a thousand Watt smile. "Yes. It was right after my father was carted off to prison and my mother left for God knows where." She then giggled. "And, boy, was Buffy ever jealous." She said recalling the slayer's reaction.

Angel smiled. He, too, enjoyed the look on Buffy's face. His thoughts then went back to when this all first started.

^Sunnydale, CA Three weeks before Prom^

Angel was doing a random patrol. He, also, was left to his thoughts. ~After the Assention is over with, I am leaving. Never to see Buffy again. By veto from Mrs. Summers and Giles. Why am I doing this? Because Buffy needs a normal boyfriend. Add that to my existant curse. The so-called "happiness clause". Damn Darla. Damn the curse. Damn the gypsies. And most of all, damn me.~ His thinking was brought out by a scream.

A feminine scream. A very familiar feminine scream. Angel ran to the source of the shriek. He found a six foot, two hundred-fifty pound man attempting to rape a young woman. This set Angel's blood boiling. ~I am used to seeing demons, vampires and werewolves doing this. But humans. This is just sickening.~ He thought with rage.

Angel reached out to the rapist and grabbed both shoulders. With one decidant move, Angel dislocated both shoulders. The rapist screamed out in pain. Next move was to, systematically, break every bone in the gutter trash's body. Before he could, Angel saw who the victim is.

Cordelia Chase. ~No. She distrusts me enough as it is. If I kill this guy, she'll never trust me. But I can warn him.~ Angel allowed his demonic face to come out. "Now. You listen to me. You see that girl over there?" He asked. Angel motioned to where Cordelia was cowering. "SHE IS MINE! That girl is under my protection! If you or any of your friends come near her again, I will personally rip you into little pieces and send the remains to the four corners of the world! Do I make myself clear?!" Angel threatened.

The frightened rapist nodded and ran to whatever rock he crawled out under from. As he did, Angel chuckled. He forced his demonic mask off in replace of his human one. The ensouled vampire turned to Cordelia. "Cordelia? It's me. Angel. Not Angelus. You once tought me that, remember?" He asked tentively.

Cordelia rose to her feet. She walked into the light. The cheerleader/May queen had dark circles and bags under her eyes. Tears were streaking down her face. This was not the same Cordelia Chase he met at the Bronze two years ago.

He didn't know why Cordelia was out by herself, but Angel would find out. Just not yet. "Come on. I have to get you home." Angel started.   
Cordy cut him off. "I don't have one. I don't have a home. I don't have a family." She babbled. "My father cheated on his taxes for the past 12 years. And my mom ditched me. So I don't know where she is." Cordelia sobbed.

Angel felt an ache in his soul. And his non-beating heart broke. "You can live with me Cordelia. You can live at my mansion. I will help you find your place. I promise." He said. Angel then stroked Cordelia's hair. "Let's go."

^The Crawford Street Mansion^

Angel had put Cordelia on his bed for rest. ~I just wish she would open up to me. Let me know what her troubles are.~ His soul cried out. The demon countered back. ~You are a freak. You are a monster. She is nothing but a walking blood bag to you. You know you want to. Drink her dry. Better yet. Just turn her. You will have another Dark Cassandra to play with.~

Angel despised his demon for those comments. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Angelus. Cordelia does not have the sight. If she did, it would have developed by now. If you'll excuse me, Angelus, I am going fix her some omelets." He said rather proudly.

He got out a carton of eggs. Then Angel stopped in mid-stride. ~What does Cordelia like in omelets? Does she even like them? Well, since that's all that I have, I guess she'll have to eat it.~ He thought in defiance. He then preceeded to retrieve cheese, ham, peppers, green onions, basil and everything else he knew that went into making omelets.

^Angel's bedroom^

Cordelia awoke to the smell of something she thought long gone. The smell of omelets. ~The man is a GOD! He must be a mind reader or something.~ Cordy thought with giddiness. She got up and headed for the kitchen. The sight she saw made her giggle.

Angel was standing in front of the stove, with an apron. Sprinkling garments onto an omelet with one hand, holding a glass of blood with the other. And dancing {and I use the term very loosely} to an old 80's song.

Angel heard the giggling and turned around to see a very amused Cordelia. Cordelia's giggles turned to laughter when she what was emblazed on the apron. "Kiss me, I'm Irish" There was a small, cartoon-like leaprochon at the end of the saying.

If he were human right now, Angel would be blushing. "Um, Cordelia? I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to the others." The vampire with a soul said with a slight stutter.

Cordelia smirked at him. "Which Angel? The apron? Or your fetish with 80's music?" The May-Queen asked.

Angel gave out a small chuckle. "Both." He suddenly changed the subject. "Do you even like omelets?" He asked bravely.

Cordy smiled at him. "I LOVE omelets. When I was little, my Nana made them for me. Until my parents found out. Then they forbade her from coming over again. She died when I was twelve. I never saw her again." She shook her head. "By the way, I take any and everything on my omelets." Cordelia flashed him a thousand-Watt smile.

Angel smiled back. "I didn't know, so I just went overboard." He replied back in full kindness. He handed her a plate with an omelet with all the fixings. He then passed her a fork and napkin. Angel went back to fixing another one.

Cordy was confused at this sight. "I thought you can't eat regular foods?" She asked forwardly.

Angel decided to answer her question. "Vampires can eat solid foods, Cordelia. We just can't live off of it, that's all." He admitted. "Besides, it can get tiresome after cooking just for yourself after awhile." Angel conceeded.

At the same, the two thought similar thoughts. ~I'd forgotten how gorgeous Angel is.~ Cordy thought in nostalgia. And Angel started to think differently about her. ~I never realized how truely beautiful Cordelia is.~ He thought with a slight tinge of lust.

The cheerleader and ensouled vampire were having such a good time, they didn't notice a visitor. One very pissed off blonde slayer. Buffy Anne Summers.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Buffy seathed. The sight of her ex-boyfriend and her high school rival, together like this, is making her blood boil. ~Sure Angel dumped me, I can deal with that fact. But not this. Not seeing Cordelia "The Slut" Chase having breakfast and laughing with him. That bitch is going down.~ She thought venomously. Buffy moved towards Cordelia with the intent to kill.

Angel stopped her without any effort. "Back off, Buffy. You don't have any idea about the current situation. Not that you need to know this, but, Cordelia was almost raped last night." Angel saw the look of shock on her face. "I interveined and saved her life. I told her that she can stay here until she finds her place. And that is all you need to know." He said abrubtly.

Buffy was still jealous. "Well. I'll just leave you two with your BREAKFAST." She said rather snobbish. The slayer then left to tell the other Scooby Gang members her side of the story.

Cordelia and Angel were left standing in silence. The two looked at each other uncomfortably. That lasted several moments. Cordy finally broke the silence. "I better get ready for school. Thank you for the omelets." The head-cheerleader said sadly.

Angel nodded. "Yeah. I'll walk you there, Cordelia." The ensouled vampire agreed. He then watched the 17 year old walk off to the shower. ~If things were only different. If things were only different.~ Angel thought whistfully.

He then went to the project of cleaning up the kitchen.

^Sunnydale High School Library^

Buffy Summers just finished telling the others of what occured at Angel's mansion. Leaving out the details that Angel, himself, had given. The present company were enraged by the facts laid out to them.

Only one person there held his composure. Rupert Giles. ~I know Buffy to well to make things up, without good reason. I shall have to speak with Angel and Cordelia on this matter.~ He thought reasonably. "Before we pass judgement, we should hear Angel and Miss Chases' side to the story." Giles said sagely.

The others looked at him as if he grew a second head. "If Miss Chase had taken residence with any of you, would we be having this dicussion right now?" Giles asked wisely.

As if on cue, Cordelia and Angel showed up. The two each took a seat and got ready for whatever the others had to throw at them.

"Speak of the devil." Xander muttered. Xander had never liked Angel to begin with. And after the whole Angelus ordeal, he now despises him. Hates him with an unending passion.

Angel was the first to speak up. "No doubt, the rest of you have been discussing what you were told. And I have no idea what Buffy told you, but it is probably distorted." He started off calmly.

Xander was ready to deck Angel, but Oz held him off. "Cool it, man. Let's just hear what he has to say. All right?" The muscian/werewolf whispered into his friend's ear.

This advice calmed Xander's rage and hatred for now. He went back to merely glaring at the vampire.

Angel continued. "First of all, you should know that Cordelia does not have a place to live in anymore." This earned shocks from everyone. "The reason behind it is this. Her father cheated on his taxes for the past 12 years. The IRS found out and confiscated everything they owned. He was then carted off to prison. Her own mother left her to the wolves. That is the reason why Cordelia doesn't have a home anymore." He relayed the entire truth.

Giles spoke up. "That still does not explain how she ended up at your mansion. Would you care to elaborate on that part?" He asked tersly.

Cordy decided to answer this one. "I was out and alone last night. This big guy shows up. He tries to rape me. I scream out. Angel shows up and make short order of the guy. I told him what happened to me. He said I can stay with him untill I find my place. That's it." Tact- girl said convincingly.

Giles thought on the information given. "Well, considering that Miss Chase never lies. I think we all can rest easy with the facts relayed. With that said, most of you have classes to get to." He informed the youngest Scooby Gang members.

The seniors then went off to their first period class. After they left, Angel spoke to Giles.

"I would have thought that you would have torn into me. Considering what happened with Buffy last year." Angel was cut off by Giles holding his right hand up.

He spoke up, himself. "The difference between the two are great. Right now you are trying to help Cordelia find her place in society. I find that admirible, Angel." Giles changed the subject. "Did you know that Cordelia likes you for you, Angel? Even after she found out you are a vampire, Cordelia still pursued you. And do you know why is that?" The former Watcher asked.

Then it hit Angel. "She loves me, demon and all. And we can never be together. All because of this damn clause." He hit the table infront of him.

Giles sighed. "I have been searching through books, scrolls and links to the Powers that Be. What I have found is a loophole in the 'happiness clause'. If you find your soulmate, the clause is ineffective. She is also destined to be a seer. Your seer." He explained.

Angel looked at Giles deadly. "I'm not willing to risk it. Once the battle with the mayor is over, I'm leaving them both behind. Even if Cordelia and I are meant to be together, she would grow old and I will stay the same." The ensouled vampire left for the sewar entrence and headed for the mansion.

^Present day. Angel's apartment.^

Cordelia was about to fall asleep when something poked her. Something long and hard. "Angel? What are you up to?" She queried. She turned around to see a very turned on Angel. "Angel. Think about this. On the bad-things-to-do scale, from 1 to 10, this is a 15." A.I.'s secretary babbled.

Angel hushed her by putting his finger on her lips. "Do you still trust me?" He asked forwardly.

Cordy nodded.

Angel smiled. "Good." He replied. Angel lowered his lips and kissed her.

For that night, it would just the two of them.

^Next morning.^

Angel was the first to wake-up. The sight he saw made him grin. A very naked Cordelia. "Good morning, sweetie." He said lovingly. She awoke to an equally naked Angel. He knew Cordy would ask him about him still having a soul.

"There is a 'soulmate loophole' to the 'happiness clause'. If I make love to my soulmate, I would still keep my soul. I wouldn't become Angelus. So there is one question that begs to be answered. How do we let Doyle know?" Angel asked in uncertanity.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt.


End file.
